1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety platform and more specifically it relates to an illuminated platform system which improves safety by providing an illuminated and non-slip surface adapted for lining a surface such as a truck frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Workers such as truck drivers are often required to work in the dark. Generally, trucks are not equipped with frame decks from the factory. Drivers and service personnel spend a lot of time on the back frame rails of trucks hooking up air lines and performing maintenance. Prior art platforms are generally made of metals such as aluminum or steel which can dent, crack, and rust. Further, no visibility indicators are provided for safety.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved illuminated platform system which improves safety by providing an illuminated and non-slip surface adapted for lining a surface such as a truck frame.